


Somebody Like You

by juniraze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniraze/pseuds/juniraze
Summary: Dean and Sam are two brothers that have been unlucky when it comes to romance. When they meet Michael and Lucifer their luck begins to change.





	Somebody Like You

Sam glowered at his older brother with a stare that could probably make anyone else keel over. There was nothing funny about the situation in which he had found himself. He had found a vase full of flowers sitting on their porch step that morning. Someone was attempting to court him. Sam had no idea who but the type of people that tried to court him usually left little to be desired. 

“Calm down Sam,” Dean sniggered, clapping his little brother on the shoulder, “It’s just a secret admirer.”

“Exactly, who knows what kind of creep-”

“Hey!” Dean cut in, “It could be a catch this time.” 

“I doubt it…” Sam trailed off, sitting the vase down on the kitchen table.

“Look, I don’t even remember the last time I saw you go out on a date,” Dean started, pushing on when Sam started to look offended, “I know you’ve had a few crappy relationships but you can’t just block it all out,”

“You don’t understand-” Sam said before he cut himself off. He knew fully well that his brother understood. 

Both of them had presented as an omega while their father, an alpha, had hoped they would turn out like him. Even after the fact, he continued raising them on the road, mainly in rough environments. It’s not good for an omega to be moved so often, to not be able to put down roots somewhere. To not have some sort of structure. So they found those roots with each other. Dean had continued trying to please his father. Carrying on with the training exercises, dropping out of school, and even refraining courting the alphas that he found himself attracted to. It was strictly beta women for Dean, omega women if they were interested. And when they first got out from under their fathers thumb? Well, his first real relationship with an alpha was with Alistair. 

That was a story better left untold.

Sam hadn’t had much luck with anyone either. He had had a girlfriend as a teenager, Jessica. She was the first person he’d ever dated. His first kiss and his first grief. It was ironic really. The only time they’ve really stayed in one place long enough for Sam to get comfortable and his girlfriend dies in a fire. He’d seen it. Jess was trapped in a room and Sam could not get her out. He almost didn’t get out himself if it wasn’t for his brother. 

Ruby was next. The complete opposite of Jessica. Sam was glad, he wasn’t looking for a replacement. Ruby had been his first time ever. Ruby had also introduced him to pills. 

Brady after that. Sam’s first time with a male alpha. Sam’s first time ever getting knotted, and wow did that hurt. They had remained tied together for thirty minutes, Brady barely awake and Sam trying to keep himself together. He had snuck out that night without saying goodbye. He was never as relieved to leave a place more than he was to leave that town behind.

He’d been seventeen then. Three years. He hadn’t pursued a relationship in three years. He hadn’t even thought about it.

“Look Dean, I’ve been too busy with school and work and-” 

“You don’t need to explain it to me Sam. But really, is it so horrible to have a secret admirer?” Sam’s face heated up and he tried for a nonchalant shrug. The way his brother looked at him made Sam think that he saw right through him. 

“I just wonder who it could be,” Sam said miserably. He didn’t like the idea of not knowing. It made him nervous. 

“Could be anybody,” Dean shrugged, turning towards fixing breakfast at the stove. He smirked to himself. He actually had a pretty good idea of who had sent the flowers. He himself had started seeing an alpha named Michael. Sam and Dean had run into Michael and his younger brother at the park the other day. Sam was walking his mangy mutt and Dean had decided to accompany him. Catching a whiff of his boyfriend, he had let his nose lead him away from his brothers side and to where the alpha sat on a park bench. The alpha was gazing fondly at another blond alpha that was throwing dog toys around. Two giant mastiffs bounded around the blond, clearly enjoying themselves. Dean recognized the blond as Michael’s younger brother. They hadn’t met yet, but Dean had seen pictures of the blond at the apartment the alpha’s shared. 

Luke seemed to be decent, although Dean didn’t have much to go on. The guy was a writer, and he also had the penchant to disappear for weeks, months even, Michael had explained to him. It was why the two had yet to meet. 

Upon Sam approaching the two mastiffs had bounded over, sniffing the much smaller dog at Sams feet. Bones looked terrified but the bigger dogs did nothing but sniff at him, wagging their tails. Having enough, Bones started yapping in warning. The two giants tucked tail back to one of their owners. Dean had thought it funny. His brothers yappy little dog able to scare off two giant mastiffs like that. 

Anyway, Luke and Sam had met then, and although Sam was extremely quiet when getting to know new people, Luke had kept his eyes on the omega nearly the entire time. 

Dean was protective of Sam. Maybe too protective at times, but he didn’t want his brother to be miserable. A good date might be what he needs to come out of his shell a little bit.


End file.
